


A Miscalculation in Teleportation

by Willow_Of_Vanaheim



Series: Loki's Desperation [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Omorashi, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Of_Vanaheim/pseuds/Willow_Of_Vanaheim
Summary: Loki and Thor go on a hunting trip but lately, Loki has been having issues relieving himself anywhere other than a private bathroom. The trip causes issues for him and he learns an important lesson; don't teleport when you need to pee.





	A Miscalculation in Teleportation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Loki's Desperation series but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> This work takes place while Loki and Thor are still young, way before the main events of the series. Loki is of age in this work.
> 
> Warning: Heed the tags.

While perhaps not Loki’s first choice of activity for the weekend, sitting around a campfire listening to Thor and his friends get drunker and drunker, should have, at the very least, been a pleasant experience. Loki, despite what Thor would tell anyone one, loved to be outdoors. It was calm and refreshing and given the choice, he would much rather be outside than trapped indoors. Right now however he wished he was anywhere but outdoors. More specifically he wished he was somewhere with a functioning bathroom.

The day had started off well enough. Thor invited him to join his friends on a simple hunting trip. Loki accepted, secretly delighted that his brother would include him. Long gone were the days where the brothers were inseparable. Never would he admit it out loud but Loki missed the close relationship he had with his brother. Everything seemed so much lonelier without Thor’s company.

When setting out on the trip, Loki hadn’t thought about the problem of finding an available bathroom. Despite his growing anxiety around bodily functions, he had never had a problem going outdoors in the wild before. So he just hadn’t worried about it. They had set out early, Loki as was his newfound habit had been careful to empty his bladder before they left. It had been around midday, some five hours later, when Thor had called a break, all of them dismounting from their horses and wandering into the nearby wooded area to relieve themselves. Loki followed them, quite a pang resonating from his bladder by that point.

He had found his way to a private corner of the wood, whipped himself out and… nothing. He couldn’t go, no matter how hard he tried to relax. Anxiety gripped him, all he heard was his father's voice telling him what a disappointment he was. No amount of deep breathing could calm him. After several minutes of fail attempts, he conceded defeat and put himself away, ignoring the heavy way in which his bladder still sat low in his stomach. He hoped, at least, that by the next time they stopped he would be desperate enough to overcome the voices in his head telling him that this wasn’t a proper place to go.

So he’d emerged from the forest, pretending to be comfortable and got back on his horse to continue riding for the remainder of the journey. As the day went on he got fuller and fuller and he found himself squirming so much that he nearly fell off his horse at one point. Luckily he was in the back so no one saw that particularly embarrassing moment. 

When they stopped the second time it was beginning to get dark and Thor declared they would camp there for the day and set off to hunt bright and early in the morning. They unpacked, tethering the horses and lighting the campfire. Loki felt ready to burst by that point and was very much eager to relieve himself but he was too embarrassed to be the first to go, so he tried to hold on the best he could. 

When the others headed into the trees, loudly vocalizing how much they needed to go, Loki almost sighed in relief. This time he made sure to choose a spot further from the others. When he was certain of his seclusion, trees all around him, too thick to see through which meant no one could see him, he unbuckled his armor. He found he was so desperate at this point he had to do a little side stepping dance to help him hold it long enough to get his trousers out of the way. Little dribbles made their way out as he undressed and his underwear was quite damp by the time he was free of the restraint of his clothing. Moving into position he relaxed.

Only nothing happened. He continued to dribble for but a moment before his muscles clamped up completely. He couldn’t believe this was happening, how could he be about to burst but not able to let go. Meditating, he tried to imagine that he was anywhere but his current location but it didn’t seem to help at all. He still wasn’t able to let go. He tried again. Just as his muscles began to relax he heard footsteps approaching.

“Loki?” It was Thor’s voice calling to him. “Are you okay brother? You’ve been gone a while.”

Grimacing, Loki did his trousers back up before Thor reached him. “I’m fine Thor.” He walked past his brother, leaving Thor to follow him back to the campsite.

“There you are Loki,” Fandral called as he came into sight. “We worried you had been eaten.”

Loki ignored the teasing and went and sat straight down on a log that had been dragged over to the fire. He really didn’t know what he was going to do but he was extremely uncomfortable. Sitting out here now, with nothing to distract him he genuinely felt like he was going to wet himself. He almost darted off into the woods again but the thought of what the others would think kept him rooted in his seat. It would indeed look very odd if he were to leave again, after being so long the last time and barely being back for five minutes. 

The same went for teleporting away, if he left now he would have to explain where he’d gone. Maybe he could think of a better lie when he wasn’t bursting but right now his brain was functioning at the bare minimum. When they had stopped earlier he hadn’t had the chance to teleport and at that point, he hadn’t thought of it as a problem only a minor inconvenience. It was definitely a problem now. He decided that he would hold it for another hour or so until it was acceptable to excuse himself again. And if he couldn’t manage to go that time he would quickly teleport back to his rooms in the palace and relieved himself before coming back. They shouldn’t miss him at all. 

The next hour was unbearable, all Loki could think about was relief. He sat, tense and rigid, not joining in with any of the laughter and jokes. At least he was normally this anti-social, Loki thought, which meant Thor and his friends didn’t notice a change in his behavior. He moved slowly from side to side, shifting as subtly in his seat as he could. He muscles were weary and tired and his bladder kept contracting, forcibly trying to expel its contents.

Finally, Loki could stand no more so he quietly excused himself and shuffled his way back into the woods. His walk was awkward, he needed to keep his thighs pressed close together to keep the need under control. As soon as he believed he was out of sight he shoved both hands into his crotch, squeezing with everything he had. A leak had forced it’s way out and Loki tensed all of his muscles to make sure that the rest stayed where it was meant to. 

He had to dance from side to side whilst he opened his trousers up once more. At first, a few spurts shot out of him and he rejoiced at the relief, but then his body clenched up and he couldn’t force anymore out no matter how hard he tried. He whimpered in pain. And it was painful, he realized, he’d been pushing his limits more and more recently, his workload having increased to an extent where he struggles to find a quiet moment to slip away. Only he normally managed it before it reached this level of pain.

Loki crossed his leg tightly again and carefully did his trousers back up, the last buckle pressed right into his bladder and he couldn’t help the squeal that left him at the sudden pressure. He stood there for a moment, sure that his bladder was about to explode when he remembered the second part of his plan. 

Concentrating as much of his mind as could be spared from his situation as possible, he summoned his seidr to him, letting it flow along his body enveloping him in comforting warmth. He let his mind focus on the location he wished to appear. It was difficult, his mind kept producing images of running water and distracting him, but he managed to keep his attention long enough to reach out and open one of Yggdrasil’s hidden doorways, carefully stepping through.

The moments inside the darkness seemed to stretch on forever and for one terrible second, Loki thought he was going to wet himself there, deep in the roots of Yggdrasil. He stopped short, ignoring the stars zooming past him and shut his eyes, doubling over with his hands in his crotch. He bobbed up and down for several seconds feeling first one and then another leak force it’s way past his grip. But then the urge passed and he was able to carry on walking.

The world shifted around him, the familiar push and pull of invisible hands, as he arrived at his destination. By this point he was frantic, his hands squeezing so hard it nearly hurt and he was desperately sidestepping from foot to foot as he materialized properly in his chambers. He was about to dash off when he realized that he wasn’t in his rooms.

In fact, he was the farthest from his rooms that it was possible to be. He wasn’t certain he was even on Asgard at all. A bustling market surrounded him, stalls selling all kinds of mysterious wears. Any other time Loki would have been intrigued by and immediately gone to rummage through. The sights and smells intrigued him. Now however was not the time for that. He could feel his control slipping and he hurried around the corner until it seemed that he was out of sight of anyone.

He gave himself a quick squeeze, imagining his hand to be holding back the liquid that was crashing downwards, trying every trick in the book to escape. The visualization helped him to calm down even if it didn’t have any physical effect. Crossing his legs tight, unable to keep himself from bouncing on the spot, he closed his eyes and visualized the doorway once again. He tried his very hardest to not let his mind wander, but he couldn’t give the spell his whole attention otherwise he would be standing in a puddle of his own creation.

The passageway opened up in his mind and he stepped carefully through, disappearing from the mystery market.   
“My rooms.” He muttered out loud to himself, his voice sounding hollow and empty in the vast darkness of space between the realms. “My rooms, with the bathroom right in front of me. Available. No one is in there. I can see the bath from the doorway but not the toilet.”

He needed to cross his legs as the mere thought of a toilet was enough to send a leak cascading down his legs. He stopped mid-step, doubling in half. He couldn’t stop the whimper that fell from his lips, nor stop the drips that fell between his crossed legs. He was sure there would be a very obvious wet patch there.

There was a shining light up ahead and he headed for that, not caring if it was the one that led directly to his rooms, as long as it led him somewhere private so he would finally be able to relieve himself. He was bursting, well and truly full to his limits and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of the awful pressure. 

Hobbling through the doorway was almost the end of his control but through some feat of strength he didn’t know he had, he managed to hold on. The place he came was not his rooms. And it was definitely not Asgard. Everything was grey or shades thereof. People were hurrying about, buffeting Loki in different directions, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had just appeared out of thin air, none of them seemed overly observant.

He heard the sounds of hoofs on cobbles behind him and turned to see a rudimentary horse-drawn carriage charging down the road, people moving reluctantly out of its way. Loki didn’t have time to focus on his surroundings as his bladder pulsed for attention, threatening to contract and empty itself there and then. But, from what Loki had seen of this realm so far he was pretty sure that he was on Midgard. And he wasn't about to wet himself in front of the weak mortals. He was a god, he couldn't be seen doing anything of the sort, he’d be the laughing stock in their legends for centuries to come.

Gathering what little energy he had left, Loki opened the doorway to Yggdrasil for the third time that day, wasting no time in hopping through, hands clenched between his legs so that he didn’t loose control as he walked. Things were tougher this time. Holding was beginning to become painful and every time he tried to muster his concentration to create the doorway out, his mind wandered to his bladder and the magic fizzled out.

Tears began to build in his eyes out of pure frustration, an annoying habit that he had tried to train himself out of but it seemed no matter his emotion, his body’s automatic reaction was to cry. He didn’t dare to try and take his hands out from between his legs so he just let the tears run down his cheeks. 

“Fifteen seconds. That’s all I need. Just fifteen seconds. Please." He begged his body to hold out just a little longer. That was all he needed. Fifteen seconds and he would be back in the privacy of his own room, free to relieve himself.

The swirling light appeared before him once more and this time he practically sprinted towards it, not caring about the leaks that were drenching his legs. The shock of stepping through the doorway this time made a longer spurt leave him before he could regain control once more. Opening his eyes gold filled his vision. It seemed he was back in Asgard. That was good news.

The bad news was that he wasn’t back in his rooms, where had planned to come out. He was in the middle of the servant's courtyard. And they were all gathered around him, looking puzzled at his hunched over form. One of them approached him, stopping a respectful distance away.

“My prince. Are you hurt. Can I offer any assistance.” Loki shook his head in response.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment at the situation. He knew that they would all be laughing at him as soon as he left. They always did, half the time he needn’t even give them cause. Slowly wetting himself in the middle of the courtyard was definitely cause however and he was sure this would be much talked about. 

He forced himself to stand upright, pulling his hands away from his sopping crotch. He needed to press his thighs together still to remain in some semblance of control but he managed it, even if his whole body shook with the strain.

“I’m a well, no need for any concern,” Loki spoke as steadily as he could but his voice still came out shaky. 

“Are you sure, my lord, you look rather flushed.”

Really, Loki thought, there was no need to point that out. He was certain that his whole face was a flaming red right now. They could have just avoided mentioning it. They would have if it had been Thor standing there in his place. They would have reassured the golden prince. Not that Thor would allow himself to get into this kind of situation in the first place.

His bladder contracted violently, sending another leak down his already wet legs, reminding him that he needed to get to a bathroom, in the next minute. He wasn’t sure he was going to make it, but he could at least get away from as many prying eyes as possible. He was just about to turn and leave when he heard another voice calling out to the crowd.

“What’s going on here?” Loki turned to look and saw one of the royal family’s personal guards approaching. His face fell. Brynjar had made it his personal mission to make Loki’s life a living hell. “My Lord," There was a sneer to the way he addressed Loki. “You look like you require assistance, come, let me escort you back to your rooms.”

Before Loki could protest, Brynjar took him by the arm and began pulling him towards the palace. As soon as Loki had gotten his balance back he growled out “Don’t touch me,” before trying to pull away from the guard's grasp. 

He was leaking continually now, droplets pushing their way out with every step he took. He couldn’t do anything to prevent it and with the bloating in his stomach, he wasn't strong enough to break the guard's grip. He refused to admit to himself that he probably wasn't strong enough to break his grip under normal circumstances either. He was startled out of his thought when Brynjar began dragging him down a dimly lit corridor.

“This isn’t the way to my rooms.” He looked around, he was pretty sure that this was one of the servant's passageways. Brynjar dragged him into a small room, a linen storage by the looks of it. Loki felt himself being pushed up against the wall. “What are you doing?”

Loki’s demand fell on deaf ears as the guard continued to hold him to the wall, pinning him there with his body weight, one hand on his shoulder leaving the other free to roam over Loki’s body.

“You looked like you were in distress my lord,” Again there was a sneer at the words my lord. “I thought, as is my royal duty, that I should get you out of the public eye before you disgraced yourself. Again.” 

He started laughing as Loki squirmed violently trying to get away. Every time he moved, however, it sent another leak pouring out of him. He didn’t think he’d ever been so humiliated in his life. But then again he always thought that when the event was happening, he’d been more humiliated than this before. Somehow the thought didn't bring him much comfort.

“It’s okay my lord, you can relive yourself now, it’s only me watching. I assure you I won’t tell.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I suggest you get away from me right now if you want to keep that hand,” Loki spat out through gritted teeth.

“Oh big words from someone who can’t even control their bladder. Wetting yourself like the little kid you are, no wonder the All father didn't gift you a weapon at your coming of age ceremony.”

“Shut up,” Loki yelled and struck out. The guard easily caught his hand and used the swing to pin both of Loki’s hands above his head. Loki tried to call his seidr to him, but he couldn’t concentrate, if it wasn’t his overfull bladder distracting him, it was where the guards hands were now touching him. He was terrified and his magic had abandoned him in that crucial time. 

“Come now, give in, you’ll feel better.” Brynjar’s hand moved from where it had been stroking the inside of Loki’s thigh, to brush over his crotch before suddenly pressing into his bladder. Loki couldn’t do anything then. His body took over, expelling the liquid violently. 

“Good boy.” The guard whispered in his ear. Loki scrunched his eyes closed and turned his head to the side pretending he was anywhere but there. He could hear the guards laughter as he wet himself, feeling the liquid quickly soak his trouser, then a pattering sound as it puddled on the floor around him. The Guards hand was now back on Loki’s crotch, cupping him and stroking gently. Loki hated it, he wanted him as far away from him as possible. 

The relief he was feeling from finally emptying his bladder was overpowered by the pure fear that overwhelmed him. The Guard let go of the hand pinning him to the wall to reach down to his own trousers and unbutton them. Loki couldn’t draw in breath properly, he needed to stop this, this couldn’t go any further. Long suppressed memories began to surface and Loki was trapped inside his head. When he lashed out it was on pure instinct.

The room lit up with green fire, swirling and restraining the guard. It burned, searing away first his armour, then his skin. The screams were what brought Loki back to the present and it took him a moment to call his magic off. By that time the guard was unconscious, no un-charred inch skin left on him. Loki backed away, his breath now coming in short gasps. He fumbled his way to the door, struggling with the lock before getting it open. He ran.

He didn’t put up any illusions. Anyone who saw him could clearly see his wet pants. That was all they cared to notice however, they didn’t see the tear stained face, nor the panicked eyes. No, the only gossip running around the castle the next few months was how the second prince had wet himself. Loki was followed by sniggers and hastily covered smirks for weeks. Nobody noticed how he flinch away from touches. No one cared that he barley spoke a word to anyone. No one questioned why he accepted his punishment for maiming the guard without protest, when there was no evidence it was actually him. And if Loki cried himself to sleep for the next months, why there was nobody there to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this installment. We are slowly beginning to scratch the surface of Loki's past, how long before Tony, too, uncovers Loki's secrets? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Leave a comment if you so wish, I love hearing your feedback.


End file.
